


Scars make us who we are

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erotic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era trascorso molto, troppo tempo dalla battaglia di Trost. Da quella maledetta giornata che ancora padroneggiava nei suoi incubi.<br/>A volte sperava ancora fosse stato tutto solo un incubo. Solo che non era così. Il suo inconscio continuava a fargli rivivere continuamente quel giorno. Quel momento. <br/>C'era sempre Marco di fronte a lui. Marco che lui aveva salvato all'ultimo. Probabilmente se avesse tardato ancora solo un attimo, lo avrebbe perso per sempre. Se fosse arrivato anche solo un minuto in ritardo, Marco non sarebbe più al suo fianco. </p><p>{fanfic-italia.livejournal.com}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars make us who we are

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Pairing: Jean Kirschtein/Marco Bodt   
> Prompt: SurvivedMarco, 'Non guardare le mie cicatrici, sono orrende.'   
> Sfida: p0rnfest  
> Generi: erotico, angst, hurt/comfort  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi, canon verse, what if  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 4142

Era trascorso molto, troppo tempo dalla battaglia di Trost. Da quella maledetta giornata che ancora padroneggiava nei suoi incubi.

A volte sperava ancora fosse stato tutto solo un incubo. Solo che non era così. Il suo inconscio continuava a fargli rivivere continuamente quel giorno. Quel momento.

C'era sempre Marco di fronte a lui. Marco che lui aveva salvato all'ultimo. Probabilmente se avesse tardato ancora solo un attimo, lo avrebbe perso per sempre. Se fosse arrivato anche solo un minuto in ritardo, Marco non sarebbe più al suo fianco.

L'aveva salvato.

Era riuscito a trovarlo.

Era riuscito a prenderlo in braccio, probabilmente a causa dell'adrenalina che scorreva nel suo sangue.

Era riuscito a portarlo in salvo.

Eppure nei suoi incubi non riusciva mai a salvarlo.

Nei suoi incubi, lo perdeva sempre.

E alla fine si svegliava madido di sudore e con il cuore in gola.

Finiva spesso poi per alzarsi. Uscire dalla sua stanza. Percorrere pochi passi in corridoio. E aprire lentamente la porta della stanza accanto alla sua.

Lo guardava dormire, restando fermo sulla porta, e questo riusciva a calmarlo.

Quella era la stanza degli ospiti della casa in cui era cresciuto. Una volta che le sue ferite si erano rimarginate, il ragazzo non aveva voluto tornare a casa. Non voleva neppure arruolarsi nella Polizia Militare, e Jean non aveva potuto portarlo con sé nella Legione Esplorativa. Non ancora. E per questo tornava a casa ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione.

Solo per poter stare accanto a Marco, che cercava di evitarlo in ogni modo.

“Jean, torna a letto.”

“Non riesco a dormire.” Jean era entrato nella stanza, seppur non fosse minimamente stato invitato. Quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che aveva dormito accanto a Marco? Quanto tempo ancora doveva passare perché potessero tornare a com'erano prima della battaglia? Quando si rubavano qualche bacio mentre nessuno li guardava. Quando dormivano abbracciati, con la scusa di avere freddo. Quando riuscivano ad avere qualche attimo da soli, per potersi amare con la foga che solo gli adolescenti potevano avere.

Si era fermato accanto al letto, inginocchiandosi e guardando il ragazzo che lo occupava. Erano passati tre anni da quel giorno, in cui Jean lo aveva portato all'accampamento per le prime cure. Marco continuava a perdere sangue e il suo cuore perdeva un battito ogni volta che una goccia di liquido scarlatto giungeva a terra. Marco che poi era rimasto in ospedale per un tempo fin troppo lungo, e lui che non aveva potuto stargli accanto.

Tre anni erano troppi. Tre anni erano stati un limbo da cui voleva uscire. Perché voleva svegliarsi da quell'incubo. Voleva destare entrambi da quel momento che li aveva divisi.

Le parole di Marco, le prime che gli aveva rivolto dopo essersi svegliato all'accampamento, erano state una pugnalata per il sedicenne che era all'epoca.

“ _Non mi guardare. Vattene.”_

E in quei anni non era cambiato quasi nulla.

“Jean, torna a letto, ti prego.”

“Posso restare qui con te?”

Era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva. Di solito faceva come Marco gli ordinava. Di solito usciva dalla sua stanza senza cercare di opporre una qualche resistenza.

“Devi riposare. Riparti tra due giorni.”

Non si era spostato. I suoi occhi erano troppo concentrati sul volto di Marco, sdraiato su un fianco che ora lo guardava.

“Jean...”

“No. Stavolta non voglio andarmene.” Si era sporto di più verso il materasso, appoggiando i gomiti su di esso. Titubante aveva allungato una mano. Voleva toccarlo. Voleva toccare di nuovo quel viso. Voleva che le sue mani ricordassero di nuovo com'era quando poteva farlo ogni volta che voleva.

Le molle del materasso si erano mosse sotto il peso di Marco che si ritraeva, di nuovo, al suo tocco.

Era una sconfitta su tutti i fronti.

Fin troppe volte.

“Jean, ti prego...”

“No. Presto tornerò di nuovo fuori dalle mura. E non so mai se tornerò a casa. Non voglio che le possibili ultime parole che mi dici sono di andarmene, di non guardarti. Non voglio che gli ultimi ricordi siano di te che fuggi. Cazzo... Mi sembra quasi di averti perso sul serio quel giorno!”

Si era sporto, cogliendo Marco alla sprovvista, per poterlo baciare. Erano anni che voleva impadronirsi nuovamente di quelle labbra. Erano anni che bramava il loro tocco sulle proprie.

Marco lo aveva subito respinto. Si era improvvisamente seduto sul letto e lo aveva allontanato con il braccio sinistro, prima intrappolato sotto il suo corpo e le coperte.

“Jean, ti prego... Non lo posso più fare. Non sono più _quel_ ragazzo. Non posso più esserlo.” Si era portato la mano al viso, coprendolo prima di passarsi le dita tra i capelli. “Vivo con _tua_ madre perché non ho il coraggio di tornare dalla mia famiglia. Dovevo renderli orgogliosi arruolandomi nella Polizia Militare e andando a vivere dentro Wall Sina, e invece sono un invalido di guerra che non ha più un posto in cui appartenere!”

Jean aveva deglutito osservandolo. Non lo aveva mai sentito parlare in questi termini, anche se aveva immaginato che la sua mente fosse un vortice di pensieri negativi. Lo si poteva notare anche solo dal semplice fatto che Marco sorridesse raramente. E sempre in modo triste.

“Hai me. Hai sempre avuto avuto me.” Si era mosso in avanti, salendo sul letto e restandovi in ginocchio di fronte all'altro ragazzo. Non gli avrebbe permesso di rifiutarlo questa volta. Questa volta non lo avrebbe sopportato.

Nuovamente aveva allungato un braccio verso di lui e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia.

Quella sana.

Marco aveva subito voltato il viso, nascondendo la parte destra del suo viso.

“Ti prego, non guardarmi.”

“E perché mai non dovrei?” Lo aveva lasciato fare, ma non aveva spostato la mano dal suo viso. Aveva continuato a guardarlo.

Solo che Marco non gli rispondeva e non lo guardava. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e decidendo di rifiutarlo ancora.

Il biondo aveva sospirato. Se avesse rinunciato in quel momento, allora sarebbe stato tutto perduto per sempre. E questa era una cosa che non poteva permettersi. Non ora. Non dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per salvarlo. Per salvare sé stesso. Per riportare a casa la pelle dopo ogni missione.

Si era sporto di nuovo, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla del moro. Le sue mani erano appoggiate al petto dell'altro e sentire il suo cuore battere era rassicurante. Probabilmente era una delle sensazioni migliori che avesse mai provato.

“Non posso lasciarti andare. Non lo posso fare, Marco. Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme.” Aveva stretto forte tra le dita la stoffa della sua maglietta. Aveva inspirato il suo odore e non voleva staccarsi mai più da lui.

“Puoi rifarti una vita con chiunque.”

Non era sicuro che Marco lo avesse detto veramente. Aveva parlato troppo piano. Doveva essere solo la sua mente che gli stava giocando brutti scherzi.

“Sono sicuro che alla Legione potresti trovare molto di meglio.”

“Stai scherzando, vero?” Solo allora si era spostato. Quella frase lo aveva colpito come uno schiaffo. “Non puoi essere serio. Stai fottutamente scherzando, vero?”

Forse per la prima volta, Marco lo aveva guardato. E Jean aveva sostenuto il suo sguardo.

“No, non sto affatto scherzando, Jean. Cosa te ne fai di uno come me?”

A quelle parole, il biondo aveva lasciato che ad agire fosse il suo corpo. Si era sporto di nuovo, baciandolo. Bloccandolo contro il muro dietro di loro. Aveva forzato le sue labbra e aveva continuato a baciarlo. Aveva morso le sue labbra, mentre portava entrambe le mani al viso di Marco, accarezzandone i contorni con la punta delle dita e ignorando le proteste del moro che si infrangevano sulle loro labbra.

Questa volta non avrebbe lasciato correre. Questa volta lo avrebbe fatto reagire. Questa volta avrebbe risvegliato entrambi da quella situazione stagnante che non li portava da nessuna parte. Solo a distruggersi entrambi.

“Jean... Ti prego...”

“Stai zitto per una volta.” Lo aveva baciato di nuovo, stupendosi quando le labbra di Marco si erano mosse non per protestare, ma per imitare le sue.

Era un passo in avanti. Era un passo enorme in avanti. Quella piccola vittoria era già molto più di quanto era riuscito a fare negli ultimi anni.

Si era staccato per riprendere fiato, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Marco e non poteva non sorridergli. Poteva quasi piangere di gioia per quel momento che stavano finalmente condividendo.

“Mi sei mancato. Mi sei fottutamente mancato, Marco. Non allontanarmi più, ti prego.”

Il braccio di Marco aveva cinto la sua vita, attirandolo di più a sé.

“Non vado da nessuna parte, ma non posso più darti ciò che condividevamo una volta...”

“Stronzate.”

Cogliendolo nuovamente di sorpresa – perché ormai gli restava solo questo da fare – lo aveva sbattuto sul materasso, ben conscio che Marco non era diventato un fragile fuscello in quei anni. Si era seduto a cavalcioni sul suo ventre, per poterlo così bloccare sotto di sé. Anche se si rendeva conto che se Marco avesse voluto, si sarebbe liberato velocemente di lui. Era diventato ancora più alto e muscoloso. E in confronto a lui Jean sembrava quasi non essere cambiato per nulla.

Mentre si chinava su di lui, cercando di catturare nuovamente le sue labbra, la mano di Marco, aperta contro il suo petto, lo aveva fermato. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi mentre spostava la sua mano e se la portava alle labbra. Ne aveva baciato il palmo come aveva fatto molte volte, troppi anni addietro. Lentamente si era spostato alle dita, sfiorandole con la punta della lingua.

“Noto che non ti sono del tutto indifferente, nonostante tutta questa scenata, no?” Aveva mosso il bacino contro quello dell'altro, sentendolo subito reagire. E non distoglieva mai gli occhi dai suoi. “Spero che in questo tempo tu non mi abbia tradito con altri.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Jean! Come avrei potuto?” Marco aveva interrotto il contatto visivo, nascondendo di nuovo la parte ferita del viso. Avrebbe voluto rifiutare Jean. Allontanarlo come aveva fatto in tutto quel tempo. Ma non ci riusciva. Eppure sarebbe stato così semplice. Se avesse usato le parole giusto forse Jean non lo avrebbe più guardato. Mai più.

“Avresti. Sei magnifico come eri una volta. Sono sicuro che qui a Trost ci siano fin troppe ragazze pronte a farsi scopare da te, e non solo ragazze.”

“Smettila!” Questa volta aveva alzato la voce e aveva ribaltato la posizioni. “Ma mi hai guardato bene? Sono un mostro! E non voglio la tua pietà!”

“E quando mai ti avrei dato la mia pietà? Hai una così bassa considerazione di me e dei miei sentimenti?” Aveva urlato anche lui e lo aveva guardato di nuovo. “Chi cazzo pensi che ti abbia trovato mezzo morto in quella merda di vicolo? Chi cazzo pensi ti sia rimasto accanto finché non hai aperto gli occhi? E ti sono rimasto accanto anche tutte le volte che mi hai mandato via! E non l'ho fatto per pietà! Questa è la cosa più meschina che tu mi abbia mai detto in questi sei anni che ti conosco! Vaffanculo, Marco!” Si era morso il labbro con forza. Forse aveva esagerato. Forse aveva sbagliato anche solo a pensare di poterlo riavere accanto come era una volta. Forse avrebbe dovuto rimanersene per sempre alla Legione e non tornare mai a casa, finché Marco fosse rimasto sotto il suo tetto.

Marco lo aveva guardato. Gli occhi spalancati e le labbra socchiuse come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma ne avesse troppa paura. “Non... Non ho nulla da offrirti. Non è più come quando eravamo reclute e potevamo stare insieme senza troppi pensieri. Io...” Si era morso il labbro con forza, cercando di non smettere di guardarlo. “Io non sono più niente, Jean.”

“Smettila con queste cazzate!” Aveva alzato un po' il busto, mentre le sue mani salivano al viso del moro. Pelle ruvida a contatto con il palmo della sua mano sinistra. “Smettila, perché giuro che ti picchierò se lo ripeterai un'altra volta!”

Aveva scosso la testa, ma non aveva fatto nulla per spostare le sue mani.

“Ti prego, Marco...” Aveva avvicinato di più il viso al suo, guardandolo ancora. “Ti prego... Per me sei sempre tu. Non sei cambiato affatto. Non potrai mai cambiare. Pensi davvero che mi possa interessare di qualche cicatrice?” Aveva sorriso, cercando di imitare il migliore dei suoi ghigni. Quello che sfoggiava sempre quando si credeva superbo. “Vuoi vedere le mie?” Senza dargli tempo di rispondere aveva sfilato la maglietta, gettandola da qualche parte sul pavimento.

“Non credo siano la stessa cosa.” Marco non era riuscito a trattenere un sorriso, mentre Jean tornava a distendersi sul materasso.

“No, ma sono molte. Questa me la sono fatta qui a Trost.” Aveva mosso le dita sopra il fianco sinistro, dove si poteva notare una piccola cicatrice lineare. “Certo, non sarà mai come la tua, ma ho Trost tatuato sul corpo anch'io.”

Marco aveva scosso la testa mentre si metteva seduto sui talloni e lo guardava. La stanza era abbastanza illuminata dalla luce della luna perché anche lui potesse scorgere i vari segni sul corpo di Jean.

“Questa, durante la nostra prima spedizione. Quando Annie ci ha attaccati.” Aveva indicato la spalla sinistra. Più che una cicatrice, la pelle era solo più scura. Quasi fosse una botta mai guarita. “Questa, quando quella puttana di Hitch mi ha colpito.” Questa volta aveva indicato la tempia destra.

“Jean, basta.” Si era portato la mano sul viso, e Jean si era subito messo seduto, spostandogliela. Non aveva atteso oltre prima di baciarlo. E Marco stranamente aveva risposto subito.

“Siamo sempre gli stessi coglioni che eravamo da reclute.”

“Parla per te, per favore.”

Jean aveva ridacchiato sulle sue labbra, felice di quelle parole e della mano sulla sua schiena. Il solo percepire quelle dita contro la sua pelle gli aveva fatto correre un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. E non solo.

Aveva preso coraggio. Delicatamente aveva portato le mani sul petto di Marco. Sentiva il suo cuore battere ad un ritmo troppo veloce, ma era sicuro che il suo battesse allo stesso modo. Era come se fosse la prima volta. Era come se dovessero scoprirsi di nuovo. Cercare di non essere goffi ed impacciati.

Quando le sue mani erano arrivate al ventre dell'altro, lo aveva sentito trattenere il respiro. E ora aveva paura che lo rifiutasse di nuovo.

Titubante aveva spostato la stoffa, permettendo alle dita di sfiorare la sua pelle. Era calda proprio come se la ricordava. E al suo tocco Marco aveva teso i muscoli del ventre.

“Ehi, sono solo io.” Lo aveva baciato delicatamente, mentre spostava sempre di più la sua maglia, per poter così dare libero sfogo al suo tatto.

“E' proprio perché sei tu che ho paura.”

Lo aveva guardato, e sapeva perfettamente a cosa Marco si riferisse. Lo sapeva perché stava toccando il suo fianco. Perché sentiva la pelle sotto le sue dita. Perché sapeva cosa ci fosse nascosto sotto la maglia.

“Non mi importa, Marco. Non me frega un cazzo sul serio.”

Aveva finito col togliergli la maglia, nonostante le sue proteste. Erano state poche, ma c'erano state. E senza dargli il tempo di protestare ulteriormente aveva baciato il suo collo. Aveva passato la lingua sul punto in cui iniziava la cicatrice. Con la mano ne aveva accarezzato i bordi sul torace. Aveva sentito dire che le cicatrici potevano essere molto sensibili, e nel caso di Marco sembrava fosse proprio così.

Con i denti aveva sfiorato la delicata pelle sul suo collo, e questo aveva fatto sfuggire un gemito a Marco.

“Jean... A-Aspetta...”

“Tu pensi davvero che possa aspettare ancora?” Aveva preso il polso di Marco, costringendolo a portare la mano sul suo sesso teso. Sentire il calore della sua mano, attraverso la stoffa, lo aveva fatto eccitare ancora di più.  
E Marco era sicuro che nonostante quella mossa azzardata, Jean fosse arrossito. Arrossiva sempre in certi momenti, anche se cercava di sembrare sicuro di sé.   
“Jean, come fai a desiderarmi quando sono ridotto così?” Aveva guardato il biondo, prima di voltare il viso verso la parte destra del suo corpo. “Queste cicatrici sono orrende. Per non parlare di tutto il resto.”

“Ti ho già detto che non mi importa.” Jean aveva portato una mano alla sua spalla destra. Trost gli aveva tolto un braccio. Gli aveva quasi fatto perdere un occhio. E gli aveva lasciato come ricordino extra una cicatrice che dal viso arrivava al fianco. La parte destra del suo corpo portava segni che non sarebbero mai guariti, ma a Jean non importava.

Il moro aveva scosso la testa, ridacchiando un po'.

“Sei incredibile.”  
“Sono solo innamorato di te, proprio come lo ero tre anni fa.”

Marco era sicuro di aver perso un battito a quelle parole, come non riusciva più a spostare gli occhi da quelli di Jean. L'intensità che poteva leggere nei suoi occhi era qualcosa che aveva temuto di non vedere più. E questo era il motivo per cui aveva sempre allontanato Jean.

Questa volta lo aveva baciato lui, aveva preso l'iniziativa e spinto l'altro ragazzo nuovamente sul materasso. Lo aveva baciato con passione, con una passione che temeva di aver perso, e si era staccato dalle sue labbra solo per riempire di baci il suo collo ed il suo petto. Si era soffermato sui capezzoli di Jean, trovandoli sensibili come li ricordava.

Aveva passato la lingua sul capezzolo turgido, prima di prenderlo tra i denti e morderlo. Il gemito che aveva lanciato Jean lo aveva convinto a continuare, torturando quella sensibile pelle con i propri denti e con la lingua.

“Cazzo, Marco...” Il biondo si era morso un labbro, mentre portava entrambe le mani tra i capelli di Marco e li stringeva tra le dita. “Oh merda... Potresti farmi venire anche solo così...”

“Oh, sarebbe un vero peccato.” Aveva soffiato sulla pelle umida, conoscendo bene la reazione che avrebbe avuto il corpo di Jean. E il biondo non lo aveva deluso quando aveva inarcato la schiena, cercando di soffocare un gemito senza riuscirci.

E non era riuscito a trattenere un altro gemito quando aveva sentito le labbra di Marco sul suo ventre, così pericolosamente vicine al bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Tutto quello stava andando molto oltre a quello che aveva immaginato sarebbe successo quando aveva varcato la soglia della stanza.

“Jean, rischi di rompere i pantaloni così.”

Si era inarcato di nuovo quando aveva sentito le labbra di Marco sul proprio sesso ancora coperto. Poteva esplodere anche solo così, figuriamoci con tutto il resto del repertorio che una volta avevano. _E che ora potevano solo ampliare._

“Colpa tua. Sono tre anni che non faccio sesso.”

Marco aveva alzato il viso verso il suo.

“Sul serio?”

“Sul serio.” Jean era arrossito. Lo si poteva notare anche nella stanza buia, illuminata solo dalla luna. “Non ho avuto nessuno oltre a te. Mai.”

“Jean, io...”

“Quindi ora sbrigati e scopami, Bodt.”

Aveva spalancato gli occhi, ma poi aveva riso a quell'ordine. Si era chinato di nuovo. Aveva morso il suo ventre, che ora era molto più muscoloso di quanto lo ricordava. E aveva sentito i muscoli contrarsi sotto i suoi denti.

Con un braccio solo, doveva ammettere, non era molto facile fare quello che aveva in mente, e Jean doveva averlo capito, perché aveva sentito una mano sulla sua, mentre gli abbassava i pantaloni e i boxer, liberandolo così da quella prigione di stoffa. I suoi abiti erano finiti un'altra volta sul pavimento, ma il biondo non sembrava curarsene molto. Senza pensarci ulteriormente aveva sfiorato la punta del suo sesso con la lingua, già gocciolante di liquido seminale. Quel sapore gli era mancato, e se ne rendeva conto solo ora. Prima era stato troppo impegnato a piangersi addosso e convincersi che Jean non lo avrebbe mai più desiderato.

Jean invece lo desiderava ancora. Lo aveva sempre desiderato, anche se lui non se ne accorgeva. Lo desiderava e glielo stava facendo capire con il suo corpo, con la sua voce, con le sue dita che si erano di nuovo strette tra i suoi capelli, incitandolo a continuare.

Non si era fatto pregare oltre prima di prenderlo in bocca e passare la lingua sulla pelle sensibile ed eccitata.

“Oh cazzo...”

Jean aveva mosso il bacino, spingendosi istintivamente di più nella bocca dell'altro. Quella era una sensazione che non provava da troppo tempo. Masturbarsi, pensando a Marco, alla sua bocca, alle mani, non era mai stato lo stesso. Non era mai stato abbastanza per farlo sentire appagato.

Certi suoi bisogni poteva soddisfarli solo Marco.

Anche se ora si sentiva un ragazzino che sarebbe venuto fin troppo presto. Quelle labbra che si chiudevano sul suo sesso. Quella lingua che accarezzava la sua punta ogni volta che poteva.

Sentiva che sarebbe venuto fin troppo presto, ma quella era solo colpa di Marco, la cui sola presenza era capace di fargli perdere il controllo.

“C-cazzo...!” Aveva inarcato la schiena, spingendosi di più nella bocca dell'altro, quando aveva sentito un dito che si spingeva in lui. Istintivamente aveva allargato le gambe, permettendo così all'altro di muoversi come meglio credeva. “Marco... Ti prego...”

Poteva sentire gli occhi del moro su di sé, e in quel momento desiderava soltanto averlo dentro di sé.

“Davvero non sei stato con nessuno? Qua sembri piuttosto allenato.”

“Oddio... Non ne parliamo adesso, ti scongiuro...” Si era spinto di più contro le sue dita, troppo bisognoso di sentirlo. “Marco...” Sperava che la sua voce non fosse suonata così patetica sul serio. Sembrava quasi sul punto di piangere, perché non voleva venire così, anche se le dita di Marco avevano trovato il punto giusto.

E il mugugno frustrato che era uscito dalle sue labbra quando si era sentito privato delle dita di Marco gli aveva fatto venire voglia di maledire tutto il creato.

Aveva deglutito prima di spostare lo sguardo su Marco, ora inginocchiato tra le sue gambe che lo guardava.

E lo aveva trovato splendido. Perfetto. Era il ragazzo che aveva lasciato quando si era arruolato nella Legione Esplorativa. Era il ragazzo con cui aveva trascorso tre anni da recluta.

“Marco... Ti prego...”

Poi si sarebbe pentito di tutte quelle preghiere, ma ora ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di sapere che tutto quello che stava succedendo fosse vero. Che fosse tutto a posto.

Il moro aveva annuito, abbassando i pantaloni del pigiama. Aveva avuto un attimo di esitazione prima di calare anche i boxer, Jean se n'era accorto subito.

“Se ti faccio male... Fermami subito.”

Marco lo aveva guardato negli occhi, prima di posizionarsi sulla sua apertura. E lui aveva soltanto guardato quel viso. Si era perso in quello sguardo intenso e sapeva che a Marco avrebbe permesso tutto. Anche di ucciderlo se il moro lo avesse mai desiderato.

Perché essere guardato con un tale ardore lo aveva fatto tremare fin nel profondo del suo essere.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi con forza quando Marco aveva iniziato a spingersi in lui. E Marco era come sempre. Attento a prendersi il proprio piacere, ma senza correre. Come sempre gli permetteva di abituarsi a quell'intrusione. Soprattutto ora, che sapeva che Jean non aveva avuto altre esperienze oltre a lui, e il massimo che era entrato erano state le sue stesse dita.

“Marco...” Aveva guardato il ragazzo sopra di sé. Aveva osservato il suo viso. Si era soffermato su ogni particolare. E avrebbe voluto che quell'attimo di pace durasse per sempre, ma lo aveva rotto lui stesso quando non era riuscito a trattenere la propria voce. Ma era colpa di Marco, che lentamente si era spinto completamente in lui e aveva raggiunto il punto giusto. Quel punto magico che gli faceva raggiungere il paradiso del piacere.

“Jean, sei così stretto...” Il moro aveva mormorato mentre il ritmo delle sue spinte aumentava.

“Fai più forte... Più forte...!” Si era inarcato di nuovo, le sue dita che stringevano forte le lenzuola. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe pentito per averlo incitato così, ma ora aveva bisogno di sentirlo. Aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi a quel attimo.

Marco aveva obbedito al suo ordine ancora un volta, spingendosi ora con più velocità e forza. Sentiva i fianchi tremare ad ogni spinta, il sesso di Marco che colpiva la sua prostata e la sua voce che uscire rotta dal piacere. Quello era troppo. Quel piacere intenso che non sentiva da troppo tempo.

“Jean...” La voce di Marco era bassa, carica di un erotismo che non aveva mai sentito prima. E questo era molto di più di quanto poteva sopportare per non venire.

“Cazzo... Vengo...!” Si sentiva quasi un ragazzino alle prime esperienze. Non gli era servito neppure toccarsi. Era venuto tra i loro ventri solo grazie alle spinte di Marco.

E non era stato deluso dall'altro ragazzo, che subito dopo si era svuotato in lui.

“Oh cazzo...”

Jean lo aveva guardato. Avevano entrambi il respiro fin troppo affannato. Solo che Marco gli sorrideva. Gli sorrideva dolcemente, anche mentre usciva da lui e si chinava per baciarlo. Avrebbe quasi potuto piangere in quel momento, ma si era limitato ad abbracciare l'altro. Stringendolo forte a sé e rispondendo al suo bacio.

“Mi sei mancato. Mi sei mancato da morire.”

“Anche tu, Jean.” Marco si era messo su un fianco, attirando a sé l'altro. Lo aveva guardato ancora, quasi non lo avesse mai visto.

Jean si era subito stretto a lui, recuperando la coperta e avvolgendo entrambi nel suo calore. Aveva passato le braccia attorno al suo corpo e appoggiato la fronte contro la sua.

“Ohi, Marco.”  
Il moro si stava quasi addormentando, ma aveva aperto un occhio per poter guardare il suo amante che sorrideva e lo abbracciava.  
“La prossima volta che lo facciamo, mettiti la benda. Ti da il fascino del cattivo.”

Marco aveva soltanto ridacchiato, lasciando che Jean si stringesse meglio a lui.

 


End file.
